Festival de couleurs
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Depuis toujours, tout le monde se doit d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur avant l'âge fatidique de seize ans, sous peine de se voir exécuter. Orphelin de guerre et ramené à la Capitale, Kariya voit le temps défiler, toujours seul dans un monde de gris. Colorblind soulmates UA, médieval, RanMasa (KyouTen sous-entendu)


**_Hello ! Voici un nouvel OS que j'ai décidé de publier ailleurs que dans mon recueil (allez savoir pourquoi ?). Cet OS un peu spécial a été écrit dans le cadre d'un évent Discord, où nous avions un thème (Soulmates), une limite de mots (5k) et des mots à placer (légendes et festival) !_ **

**_Il s'agit d'un UA médiéval, avec un Colorblind Soulmates ! Le RanMasa est assez léger, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :D N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si c'est le cas c: _**

_**Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

— Vous avez entendu ? Une nouvelle exécution aura lieu sur la place publique d'ici quelques heures.

— Les guerres n'épargnent personne... La population du pays en pâtit chaque jour.

— Pauvres enfants...

— C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux, après tout.

Diverses voix continuaient de se mêler çà et là dans des murmures parfois étouffés, parfois simplement désolés. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, les habitants de la Capitale de Luiren se pressaient dans les rues pavées et bondées, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Chaque fois qu'une exécution avait lieu, la ville se paraît de cette atmosphère pour le moins contradictoire. Certains venaient assister au spectacle pour passer le temps, se divertir au milieu de cette ambiance si monotone, ennuyeuse, propre à ceux qui se tenaient loin des conflits politiques ; tandis que d'autres le faisaient pour se recueillir, par respect pour les condamnés.

Depuis des années, maintenant, ce rituel faisait partie des mœurs, pour le plaisir des uns et la désolation des autres. Avant l'âge de seize avant, tout le monde se devait d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur, sa moitié. Passé cet âge fatidique, si quelqu'un se trouvait être toujours seul, cela signifiait qu'il était destiné à le rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Les guerres n'épargnaient effectivement personne, et chaque vie arrachée en prenait ainsi deux, puisqu'il n'était pas possible de rester seul. Toute personne qui n'aurait pas trouvé son âme-sœur le jour de ses seize ans se retrouvait ainsi condamnée, et était exécutée sur la place publique.

Éros aurait maudit les malheureux condamnés à vivre seuls. Incapable de résister à l'affliction qui l'avait rongé après la perte son âme-sœur, sa bien-aimée Psyché, il aurait décidé de la mort comme fatalité, plutôt que de les forcer à vivre une vie de solitude. Pour certains, il s'agirait là d'une malédiction qui perdurerait depuis des décennies, des siècles, tandis que pour d'autres ce serait là l'œuvre du destin qui leur épargnerait cette vie de souffrance et d'isolement.

Personne ne savait d'où cette légende prenait source. Elle perdurait depuis si longtemps, désormais, qu'elle s'était ancrée dans l'existence même des habitants du royaume, qui ne pouvaient que demeurer impuissants.

Au milieu de la foule agitée, trois adolescents restaient figés, le visage grave. Chaque annonce d'une exécution sonnait, pour eux, comme celle de leur propre condamnation. Et distinguer la précipitation de chaque adulte qui les frôlait pour rejoindre la place principale leur glaçait davantage encore le sang.

— Tenma..., murmura le plus petit des trois, à l'attention de l'intéressé, qui serrait durement le poing. On fait quoi ?

— J'en sais rien...

Il marqua une pause, signe d'une profonde réflexion tandis que ses pupilles sombres glissaient sur la rue qui s'offraient à eux, avant de reprendre :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si...

Mais, trop faiblement prononcée pour être audible, la fin de sa phrase mourut dans l'air, au gré du léger souffle qui quittait ses lèvres. Pourtant, ni Shinsuke ni Kariya n'avaient besoin d'entendre de tels mots pour prendre conscience de leur ampleur : chaque fois qu'une exécution était annoncée, une profonde angoisse s'emparait d'eux à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Si, au début, ils avaient souhaité se rendre sur place, les choses avaient bien changé, désormais.

Légèrement en retrait, Kariya observait ses deux acolytes. Le paysage autour d'eux se découpait toujours de ces fidèles nuances de gris qu'il avait toujours connues et pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout lui paraissait plus sombre. Plus sombres, les toits des habitations. Plus sombre, la nébulosité qui surplombait leurs têtes. Plus sombres, les regards de ses deux nouveaux amis. Même les rayons qui parvenaient à traverser les épais nuages, pour venir s'écraser sur les façades en pierre, lui semblaient plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sans doute son regard à lui aussi s'était-il assombri, en cette funeste journée. Si le gris possédait autant de nuances, était-ce également le cas du doré ? Puisque, d'après Tenma, ses iris brillaient d'une couleur presque aussi fascinante que pouvait l'être celle de l'or, avec des reflets parfois aussi beaux et sombres que les écorces de ces innombrables arbres qui habillaient les forêts autour de la Capitale.

La comparaison ne sonnait, certes, pas forcément très valorisante, mais elle avait pourtant même été approuvée par Tsurugi. Parmi le petit groupe soudé de cinq qu'ils formaient, depuis qu'il était arrivé à la capitale, Tenma et Tsurugi – mais surtout Tenma – étaient les seuls à pouvoir les faire rêver, à parler de couleurs. Kariya avait toujours vécu dans la peur et l'angoisse de ne jamais croiser la route de son âme-sœur, mais il ne s'était pourtant pas formalisé quant à la tristesse de ce que ses pupilles lui offraient, avant de les rencontrer. Ils ne partageaient son quotidien que depuis peu de temps, et pourtant ils étaient déjà devenus un pilier nécessaire à son existence.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Orphelin de guerre, Kariya avait été emmené à la capitale afin d'être pris en charge par l'un des nobles les plus influents de la ville. Le jeune garçon n'avait aucun espoir de rien, lorsqu'il était arrivé. Pourtant, malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait déjà passé ici, il fallait croire qu'il s'était accommodé de ce quotidien.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir, sans forcément rester.

La voix de Tenma vint répondre à ces mots hésitants, et bientôt lui et Shinsuke se mirent tous les deux à débattre sur le pour et le contre, devant un Kariya qui restait muet. La foule autour d'eux se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, à tel point que l'adolescent préféra profiter de l'occasion pour s'éclipser discrètement, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Il voulait bien donner l'impression d'être courageux, à les avoir suivis jusque-là, mais il n'en était pas téméraire pour autant. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, maintenant, qu'il s'était vu forcé de quitter son petit village près de la frontière après que celui-ci eut été détruit, et il avait pour l'instant réussi à s'esquiver à chaque fois que ses acolytes avaient émis l'idée d'aller voir une exécution.

À en croire les mots de Tsurugi – et il les croyait –, le sang revêtait en réalité une couleur écarlate, si belle et brillante, pourtant si âpre, cruelle, hypnotisante. Aussi sauvage et fugace que la mort elle-même, le fluide qui se déversait sur l'estrade à chaque condamnation réussissait visiblement à tenir dans un calme pesant la foule rassemblée, pour venir ébranler leur humanité, chaque nouvelle fois un peu plus.

Kariya refusait d'assister à un tel spectacle. Émotionnellement parlant, il n'était sans doute pas suffisamment fort pour cela. Et l'angoisse qui le gagnait, chaque fois, à l'idée qu'il pourrait être la personne sur l'estrade n'aidait en rien. Car si Tenma avait trouvé Tsurugi, et si quasiment l'entièreté des jeunes de son âge à qui il avait été présenté avaient également trouvé leur âme-sœur, lui et Shinsuke demeuraient visiblement être les seuls à encore vivre de gris.

L'âge fatidique approchait. De plus en plus vite. Peu de temps avant son arrivé, Kariya avait fêté – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – ses quinze ans. Et s'il n'était pas rare que certaines routes ne se croisent que peu de temps avant le seizième anniversaire, il arrivait généralement que la plupart trouvent leur âme-sœur assez jeune.

— On respire mieux, ici, murmura Kariya pour lui-même, après avoir traversé d'innombrables rues.

Plus il s'éloignait de la place principale, moins les rues se faisaient bondées. Parfois, dans ce genre de situation, le manque d'humanisme se faisait ressentir, plus que jamais. Les habitants vivaient des occupations qu'ils trouvaient à leur disposition, se nourrissaient de la souffrance des autres, jusqu'à se délecter de la mort. Et, inlassablement, après une exécution, ils recommençaient de nouveau.

Bientôt, au gré de sa marche, Kariya sentit ses poumons se remplir d'un air bien moins nocif, signe que la foule autour de lui s'était totalement dissipée. Seuls quelques adultes croisaient son chemin sans finalité, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards interrogatifs qui lui collaient à la peau, sans pour autant qu'il ne s'en formalise.

Après des minutes qui lui semblèrent avoir duré une éternité, l'adolescent stoppa finalement sa marche. Tenma et Shinsuke s'étaient-ils rendus sur la place publique, tandis qu'il avait fui ?

Probablement.

La culpabilité lui noua douloureusement l'estomac à cette pensée, avant d'être bien vite remplacée par l'angoisse, la peur. Ce sentiment d'insécurité qui lui glissait chaque fois sur la peau paraissait être si ancré dans son existence même qu'il se demandait s'il était réellement possible qu'il s'en débarrasse un jour.

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Qui voudrait mourir, après tout ? Une nouvelle vie venait de s'offrir à lui, à la Capitale, et la simple idée de tirer un trait dessus lui semblait déjà insupportable.

— Tu sais que c'est bientôt ton tour, hein ?

Cette voix, pourtant lointaine, lui fit remonter un long frisson le long de l'échine. Kariya fit brusquement volte-face mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à se retrouver face à quelqu'un, il n'en fut rien. Les rares passants ne lui accordaient pas la moindre importance, à tel point qu'il se demanda un court instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Sans doute devenait-il paranoïaque, à force de s'imaginer sur l'estrade de la place publique.

— En plus, ce rose est immonde, reprit la voix. Je préfère te le dire parce que tu pourras jamais le voir !

Le front plissé d'incrédulité, l'adolescent fit un pas en avant, puis s'élança presque en courant en direction des étroites ruelles face à lui, sans pour autant comprendre d'où lui venait la spontanéité d'un tel geste.

_Rose._

Cette voix qui lui parvenait n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ces adultes méprisants qui le fixaient, le jugeaient. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un de son âge – il en était certain – qui pouvait se délecter de la vue des innombrables couleurs que le monde avait apparemment à offrir. Et cette simple réalisation avait suffi à éveiller sa curiosité, à tel point qu'il s'en était retrouvé à presque s'engouffrer dans l'une des ruelles les plus sombres qui s'offraient à lui. L'ombre quasiment noire des rayons pourtant quasiment blancs rendait l'ambiance quelque peu oppressante, si bien qu'il y réfléchit à deux fois avant de s'avancer.

Rester dans l'ignorance de l'identité de cette personne n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout, non ?

— Tu te pensais intouchable sous prétexte que tu côtoyais la famille Shindou ? D'ici quelques jours, ton existence sera réduite à néant.

Aucun mot ne fusa pour répondre à la dureté de telles paroles. Alors que Kariya s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner d'ici, il lui sembla entendre un léger bruit, aussitôt suivi par un râle de douleur. Quelques ricanements vinrent s'ajouter à ce défilé de sons, et il n'eut besoin que de courtes secondes pour comprendre de quoi il retournait : quelqu'un venait de se faire frapper.

En temps normal, et surtout seul de la sorte, l'adolescent aurait préféré s'esquiver. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas être devin pour prendre conscience de la situation : il s'agissait là de quelqu'un qui, comme lui, approchait encore seul de l'âge fatidique. Et rien que pour ça, pour une fois, Kariya pouvait se montrer fort. Bien qu'hésitant, il s'engouffra dans la ruelle pour laisser ses pupilles considérer le triste spectacle qui se présentait à elles. Comme il s'en était douté, quelqu'un de son âge paraissait bien être en proie à ce qui ressemblait à du harcèlement puisque, assis au sol, il faisait face à trois autres individus qui le toisaient de leur hauteur.

La silhouette, de dos, lui était totalement étrangère. De là où il était, Kariya n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et ces deux couettes d'un gris assez clair n'aidaient en rien son indécision sur le sujet. Toutefois, il s'agissait là bien du dernier de ses soucis, surtout lorsque les trois individus relevèrent la tête en prenant conscience de sa présence.

— T'es qui, toi ? lança l'un d'eux à son attention, les sourcils froncés. Je te conseille de pas rester là.

Il fit un pas en avant tout en prenant soin de contourner sa victime, qui tourna la tête pour considérer la situation. Kariya ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à devenir ainsi le centre de l'attention, après quelques simples pas en avant dans cette ruelle. L'envie de faire demi-tour était bien alléchante, il fallait l'avouer, pourtant ce fut un sentiment tout autre qui s'empara de lui à l'instant précis où son regard croisa celui de leur proie.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient lui permirent de plonger un court instant dans ce profond regard qui l'implorait et, comme si le temps venait de se figer, tout s'illumina soudain. Ces iris, d'un gris si clair qu'ils lui avaient rappelé celui du ciel, se mirent à briller avant de venir arborer un magnifique bleu, qui devint la plus belle chose que Kariya n'avait encore jamais vu. Il lui suffit de lever les yeux vers l'immensité infinie au-dessus de sa tête pour constater qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la même teinte ; délicate, douce, presque cotonneuse, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. Sans ce gris qui s'estompait doucement tout autour de lui, l'adolescent aurait presque eu l'impression qu'il aurait pu toucher les nuages qui le découpaient çà et là, en tendant la main.

La lumière jaune, brillante, éclatante, des rayons du soleil s'illustra à son tour sous ses yeux ébahis, pour venir s'écraser sur les nombreuses habitations qui l'entouraient. De la brique rouge à la pierre usée, de la façade du château qui surplombait le village aux feuillages des arbres visibles au loin ; le monde entier commença à se parer de mille et une teintes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce gris qu'il avait toujours connu. Sa vue se brouillait, tous les bâtiments lui semblaient danser alors que tout se mélangeait en un festival de couleurs des plus renversant, des plus émouvant. Splendide vision, inimaginables sentiments qu'il aurait aimé capturer pour toujours.

Il fallut à Kariya plusieurs secondes pour reprendre contenance. Il aurait très bien pu rester ainsi à contempler tout ce que ses pupilles avaient à offrir, malgré l'étroitesse de la ruelle, comme si tout pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts. C'était surréaliste, à tel point qu'il dut se pincer discrètement le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un rêve, mais bien d'une magnifique réalité colorée.

— J'te parle, reprit l'individu face à lui. Tu veux quoi ?

À ces mots et sans répondre, Kariya baissa le regard pour considérer l'adolescent toujours assis au sol. Le temps d'un court instant, une infinité de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Et, alors qu'il se demandait encore s'il pouvait bien s'agir de _lui_, il ne put pas avoir le doute bien longtemps. Ce regard azuré larmoyait et, en plissant le front, il put apercevoir un sillon tracé comme à la craie sur cette joue délicate.

Depuis toujours, que ce soit dans son village ou ici, à la Capitale, Kariya avait toujours entendu dire que, lorsqu'on rencontrait son âme-sœur, on le savait immédiatement. Pourtant, depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait eu de cesse de se questionner quant au fait qu'il l'aurait déjà rencontré, sans prendre conscience de son identité. Mais c'était absurde, il le réalisait maintenant.

En effet, le doute n'était pas permis. C'était lui. Et il l'avait probablement réalisé aussi, au vu de l'expression qui dessinait ses traits.

Toujours silencieux, l'adolescent laissa ses pupilles détailler la silhouette de celui qui s'avérait être son âme-sœur. Son attention se porta finalement sur ses longs cheveux noués en deux couettes. _Rose_. Aucun doute, c'était bien ça, le _rose_.

— Oh, j'te parle !

— Moi je le trouve beau, ce rose, répondit Kariya, à sa propre surprise, avant de froncer durement les sourcils.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait réalisé, et surtout à la Capitale, c'était qu'à leur âge, ceux qui pouvaient distinguer les couleurs du monde étaient privilégiés. Et leurs visages crispés, suite à ses mots, confirmaient cette déduction.

— C'est bon, on se casse, soupira l'un des trois individus face à lui, qui était resté en retrait depuis le début.

Les deux autres n'émirent aucune objection, et ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée, pour finalement disparaître derrière les bâtiments. Comme pour s'assurer que tout était réel, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, Kariya leva une nouvelle fois les yeux pour considérer le bleu du ciel.

Et si c'était un rêve, il ne voudrait jamais se réveiller.

— Merci, s'éleva une voix qui le rattacha à la réalité.

L'inconnu face à lui s'était levé pour regagner sa hauteur. Maintenant que plus aucune distance ne les séparait, il put aisément admirer ce fameux _rose_, ces yeux _bleus_, cette peau pâle, qui contrastait avec cette marque _rouge_ sur sa joue, preuve du coup qu'il avait reçu quelques instants plus tôt.

— C'était qui ? questionna Kariya avec une spontanéité qui l'étonna lui-même.

— Des gens pas fréquentables.

Kariya fronça les sourcils. Ça, il aurait pu s'en douter seul.

— Je les connais depuis longtemps, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on s'est déjà entendus. Ils harcèlent tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé leur âme-sœur, et sont même déjà allés jusqu'à pousser quelqu'un à bout.

— Pousser à bout, tu veux dire...

— Ouais, un gars que je connaissais pas vraiment. Il avait encore du temps pour trouver son âme-sœur, pourtant. Et quand je me dis qu'une vie arrachée en prend une autre...

Il serra le poing, sans doute comme un réflexe naturel de son corps à ce souvenir, et Kariya ne put que baisser le regard. La mort était effrayante, depuis toujours, mais que pouvaient bien mériter d'autres de tels individus ?

— Pourquoi ils ont dit... que d'ici quelques jours ton existence serait réduite à néant ?

Le silence vola entre eux, le temps de quelques secondes, ce qui leur permit de s'observer, de faire le tri dans leurs pensées. Cette larme solitaire que Kariya avait précédemment observée n'était plus, et pourtant le visage de son interlocuteur venait de se crisper.

— Je vais avoir seize ans dans trois jours, expliqua-t-il pour briser le calme, alors qu'il avançait lentement une main vers Kariya. J'avais déjà renoncé à pouvoir admirer tout ça...

D'un geste délicat, il vint attraper une mèche de ses cheveux bleus pour la faire glisser entre ses doigts. Kariya sentit son visage commencer à chauffer devant une telle spontanéité, mais il se risqua tout de même à suivre le regard de son âme-sœur.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme le ciel, ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ces iris brillants qui lui faisaient face ; pourtant ça y ressemblait. Ce devait être de cela que Tenma lui avait parlé, un jour pas si lointain, avant de lui souhaiter de pouvoir en prendre conscience par lui-même. À elle seule, cette couleur n'était peut-être pas spécialement belle, tout comme la pierre des bâtiments ne paraissait pas exceptionnelle, ou comme les nuages semblaient bien fades, comparé au ciel ; c'était simplement l'ensemble qui lui coupait le souffle.

Même cette ruelle pourtant sombre, dans laquelle il avait eu du mal à s'engouffrer, lui paraissait affreusement chaleureuse, colorée. Alors s'il devait recommencer, pénétrer de nouveau dans cette obscurité, qui n'était pourtant plus, il le ferait cette fois sans hésiter.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Kirino Ranmaru.


End file.
